Zebras and the Bear
by KameeraJones
Summary: Bella loses a bet with Emmett and has to go endure his jokes about her and Edward's love life but will she realize that maybe it isn't Edward she's supposed to be with.


**A/N: Okay guys I'm trying to do stories with Bella and other characters. So far I have Alec, Carlisle, Jasper and an unfinished Emmett. After some thought I decided to write this one shot since I'm probably not going to finish my other Bella and Emmett story. Also, after this I'll be done with Bella x all the men in the Cullen household (excluding Edward). So this is it enjoy! Oh yeah and by the way NO RENESMEE IN THIS STORY.**

He was so frustrating! His innuendos are getting really old, it seems like he actually enjoys making me angry! If I still had my newborn strength I would kill him! It has been 20 years since I've been changed yet he refuses to believe these innuendos aren't funny!

Every since I got changed into a vampire, Emmett has made it his personal goal to annoy me. He won't me live down waiting until I was a vampire to do anything with Edward. Me and Emmett were out on a four day hunting trip as part of a bet I lost. The conditions were he could make any jokes he wanted to, annoy me, make me do his bidding, and the cherry on top was that I couldn't hit him all on this four day hunting trip.

He really planned this trip out, he even bought tickets to Africa so we could hunt the Sahara, and it was after dark now the perfect time to do so. We were now in a thin covering of trees trying to follow the animals drinking at the river a couple of hundred feet away. Emmett decided to break from his traditional diet and grizzlies and carnivores to try some of the regions animals. Even when we were hunting and trying not to make a noise for the animals to hear, he would whisper his stupid jokes in my ears. Does he ever run out of things to say? I was trying really hard to ignore him but no one should be subjected to that for over 5 minutes and after one joke too many I finally lost it.

"Sorry I'm keeping you away from your husband for four nights, but what would you guys really have done away?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows just in case I didn't know what he was getting at. I screamed out into the air. The herd of zebras we were stalking looked up.

"Emmett, I am getting sick and tired of your dumb jokes, I've been quiet this whole time but I don't know if I can deal with you for four days straight! I don't even have sleep to distract me from you anymore." I yelled frustrated. We were only into hour 3 in the trip. "As soon as this trip is over I'm gonna rip you a new one." I demonstrated how angry I was on an adjacent tree, it easily broke in half. I could here the zebras running away but I didn't care.

"Oh, I'm so scared of Bella, she's gonna hurt me." He said sarcastically and laughing at the end.

"You know what Emmett, I'm getting real tired of you."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He questioned.

"How about a rematch, you and me. If I win then you let me go back home." I offered.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Then you get to extend the trip and I won't object to any more jokes you have."

He playfully thinked about it for a minute. "Okay I'm in, so where do you wanna wrestle?"

"Right here seems good." I said.

"Okay on 3... 1... 2... 3!"

Emmett and I started circling each other in attack stances. We were both waiting for the other to attack, and Emmett was the first one to pounce. Before I continue let me provide you with some background information, every since I became a vampire Jasper has been teaching fight moves and I've become pretty good, at least enough to rival Emmett. As soon as Emmett pounced at me I dodged and grabbed him by the throat and flung him to the floor. He slipped from my grip and pushed me from behind but I soon found the upper hand again and had him pinned. "Why do you make fun of me and Edward so much Emmett? Why can't you just let us be happy?"

" I want you to be happy."

"If you want us to be happy then why don't you just stop with all the jokes?"

"I didn't say I wanted you two to be happy..." He mumbled.

"You're not making any sense just spit it out!" I said raising my voice.

He then pinned me to the ground. "I want you to be happy, but I can't stand the sight of you two together. It's just... damn it, I love you Bella!" He screamed.

After that it was silent. I was no longer struggling in his grip now I looked him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"This is the most serious I've ever been in my life." He whispered.

He leaned down to my face and I leaned in closer too until our lips touched. After a moment I pulled away, "I think I feel the same way."

He got off of on top of me and helped me up. I dusted off my clothes and handed him the cellphone out of my pocket. "What is this for?" He asked.

"You won the rematch, so I guess we'll have to extend the trip." I wriggled my eyebrows just in case he didn't understand the meaning behind my words.

He smiled slowlyand joyfully as realization came to him and he hugged me and called Carlisle to tell him about how much longer we were going to stay.


End file.
